Me and You
by z-z Shamira z-z
Summary: "Hinata!" he called out to her. "Why-why did you lie-lie to me?"tears flowed down her face as she tried her best to speack. "I'm so sorry Hime I should have told you.I'm sorry that i didn't." he moves up to her but she puches him away. "I-I wish-I wish i never remembered you!" she shouted running away. *little obihina*
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you sooo much for reading my fanfic hope you like it. This is my frist ever SasuHina, so please go easy on me. :) thax again :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Great, a new school! What the hell dose father think this is going to do for me. Sticking me in here with all these suck up kids. Fine take me from America and place me in a public school but placing me in a privet one. Daddy really!_ Hinata was eating herself up with thought of her old life as she stand in front of her new class. Slowly she knocked on the door and opens it; home room was still going on. Walking in she refused to look at the students but she could feel all their eyes on her, thought and felling of being the new kid when she first moved to America from Japan when she was six came flying back. Why did she have to go through this all over again?

Sasuke watched as the girl walked in to the class. Her long purplish-black flowed down her back, bouncing as she walking_. She must be the new girl everyone's been talking about. Great lets see how much money her daddy has,_ he snickered to himself, knowing that was all the kids in the school thought about.

"Umm….Hyuga Hinata here." She smiled lightly and Sasuke's head snapped up from his desk. "Well I moved here from America, where I lived for most of my life but am born Japanese. Pleases take care of Me." and with that she was done moving to the back of the class.

_I—It couldn't be her, could it?_ He turned back and watched her go to the seat to the far back of the class next to the window. He had needed to find out if it was really her. He tried to see her face but as soon as she sat the head was on the desk. _Crap! I'll have to see after HR is done_. He seat waiting for the bell to ring and as soon as it did he was the first out, standing outside the class door waiting for her to came out but as soon as she did someone called out to him. He tried to grab at her shit but she moved before he could, turning to the voice, with anger ready to blast the person.

"Sasuke-san can I have a word with you?" he had thought to say no but walked over to him.

"Yes Sensi." He turned l back looking at Hinata walk away. _Crap and I was really hoping to talk to her_. He listened to his teacher hoping that he would be done talking to him in time for him to meet up with her but he just went on talking and Hinata was gone from his eye sight. He sighed hopping that they would have the next class together.

XxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke walked out of the class pissed as ever, nothing was going right for him today. First he didn't have on class with Hinata, and then some asshole took his seat next to the window during physics so had to seat in the middle of some stupid fan girls who kept talking in his ears. He was now walking through the hall when someone past brushing him on the shoulder. He did care if it was an accident or they did it on purpose, he had rage in him and he needed to pass it on some one. He stretched out his hand grabbing the person's hair and they screamed out in pain.

"What the fuck! You couldn't open your mouth and say sorry!"

"Why the fuck do I have to tell you sorry? You stupid ASS!" the girl shouted back at him, turning around to see who was the fool who had just pulled her hair.

"You just bushed me!" his eyes flow open noticing who was in front of him.

"OH CRAP! Am so sorry your Assness but I didn't noticed how important your arm was to you." She was standing right in front of him now, her white eyes glaring into his dark ones.

_Crap it her. What do I say now?_

She waited for a response from him and turned away from him. "This school is completely useless! All of these rich kids, acting all stuck up and snobby. His arm, I just toughed his arm!" she held walking away from him, yanking her heir out of his hand. As he just stood there speechless.

XxxxxxxxxX

_Was that boy mad? After my day haven't didn't go all that well, he was so came pulling my heir and for what? Me just ACIDENTALY knocking his precious arm! I knew those rich kids would have acted like that, all high and mighty. I told my dad I didn't want to go to a private school. Yea am rich, well my dad is, but I don't act anything like those kids. For them it's all about money._ Sigh.

"Father, can you please change my school, I really don't like it here." Hinata plied to her father over the phone. She sighs and hangs up. "I guess am stuck here." She sighs once more "Now where is that stupid car I want to go home already."

She looked up and down but there was no sight of the car. There were four boys walking down towards her and she prayed that they wouldn't course her any trouble cause she really wasn't in the mood for it but they looked they didn't look like it. She briskly walked away, hopping that she had remembered the way home.

"Hinata!" she hears her name being called. She stopped and turned around hoping that it was her driver but it was still only the four boys. Did she know them? She hadn't met or spoken to anyone as yet, so it must have just been her mined imaging things.

"Hinata!" the voice called out again. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist. She was about to hit the person but then, "Didn't you hear me calling out for you hina-chan" the male voice whispered in her ear.

_No it couldn't be._ She turned around slowly, shock had taking over her whole body "O—Obito-kan!" she spoke, stuttering out the words in surprise.

He lets he go with a big smile on his face "oh come on Hinata I thought you were over the hole st-ut-ter-ing thing." He laughs at her and turns, calling out to the other guys."I told you guys that it was her."

"Well I'll be dammed. You can tell Hinata from her back, that super stocker mood." One of the boys said mockingly and they all laughed but Hinata who was still shocked. Finally she came out of it and moved up to Obito smacking him at the back of his head.

"What the hell Obito-kan you almost seared the crap out of me."

"Now that's the real Hinata I know."

"Oh thank you Itachi-kun." Her soft torn swaying out but soon when back to her normal one "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school in Tokyo?"

"Yea….Long story" Obito, still rubbing the back of his head."What are you doing here? Didn't we live you in America?"

Hinata smiles "Ouch, that almost sounds like you don't want me here." She laughs, looking past them, her was finely coming. "Long story I'll tell you in the car." It pulls up next to them and they got in. "Well after you guys left I got in trouble for some prank that You did," she raised her voice "so my dad calls and says that his coming down to deal with me. Three week after his sister dies." she lowered her voice as the feelings of pain crept back in. "So we came up here for and then after my dad tells me that am not going back to America cuzz am too much of a problem there." She smiles "Your turn."

Itachi sighs, glaring up at the blond and red head seating up in a corner – as they were afraid to be next to Itachi. "Sasori and Deidara decided that on their first week in the school that they're going to pull a prank on a teacher. Dragging Obito –although he wanted to do it- and I with them. Making the principle expel us, so we're going to this higher schoolman thing in Konaha."

Oh….I see."

"So private school uh." Deidara snickers at her.

"Yea…" she growls at him "My dad thinks its what's best for me, little that he knows." She has an evile smile painted on her face.

"Hinata what did you do?" Sasori joins her with her smile."

"What I did?!" she questions loudly

The boy laugh knowing that Hinata was one to speak out and she would with whatever words came to mind. The rest of the car ride was full of noise as the remembered things they had done in the past and field Hinata with the new things they had done. Finally they got to Hinata's house. It wasn't the first time they were coming over but they were shocked when the sow the she wasn't walking to the house they were use to.

"Uh…Hina where are you going?"

"Home." She kept on walking and they followed her to what looked like a guest house.

"So this is where they shipped you to." Itachi laughed.

She turned around sharply, glaring up at him "They didn't ship me here; I chose to live her BAKA!"

"Why?"

"Cuzz I don't want to live in that house." Her defensive stance weakened.

"Oh right."

They stayed in the house joking around and soon found them self in Hinata's second floor balcony. They talked once again about all the trouble they use to get into. They were the reason Hinata was the Hinata she is today, loud, out spoken, a sometimes cursaholic (can't stop cursing) and just plain her. It was nice having around her. She had missed the so much when the left that not even to phone call to them were going with her, then she lost her phone and communication was completely canceled. She had hoped to meet up with them here. She didn't know how she would have survived in Japan if she didn't meet them. Soon they were all laughing making noise, Hinata screaming for them to stop whatever it was that they were doing to her when she headed someone calling out for her.

"Hinata are you ok!"

"Neji!" she call out when she saw who it was "I'm fine, these boobs that where just harassing me." she pointed to the four who had come next to her on the balcony ledge and there was a large _eppp!_ Hinata looked down to where Neji stood; he was surrounded by other people, two of the girls in the group with their hands on their mouth. _Oh not again _she thought.

"So Neji are you going to introduce us to your friend or are you." A blonde spoke.

"Why should we introduce her to you baka, when you're not that important to us." Deidara spoke before anyone had a chance to.

Hinata and the guys laughed know that Deidara was only looking for I fight with the blond.

"Guys this is Hinata-"she gave a slight wave to the group, "Hinata guy. The big mouth here is Naruto." The blonde had a huge smile painted on his face as he waved up to her and she just had to laugh. "This is kiba, Gara, Sai, Ten-ten, Tamari, Sakura, Ino, Rock-lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kenkuro, Shino and last and list Sasuke."

The smile on Hinata's face was insanity whipped off when she sow who the Sasuke boy was. _It's that boy from the school. That asshole!_

"You Again!" She commented with a harsh voice.

"Oh is that any way to treat a friend." Everyone looked over to Hinata and then to Sasuke. The gear in Hinata's eyes, the smirk-ish smile on Sasuke's face.

"F-Friend?! Like that would every happen from the way to _treated _me today, ASSHOLE!" Neji and his friend were shocked to hear Hinata cures as she didn't look like one too.

"Wow Brother, I've never seen or heard any girl call you that before, I guess their finding out the real you." Itachi smirked "How does it feel?"

Sasuke glared up at Itachi. _Shut up Itachi, why the hell are you here anyway?_

"Oh… Another Uchiha! Well I can see where you get it from your all alike."

Sasuke, Obito and Itachi watched Hinata with disgusted and shock as she compared them. "I'm nothing like them!" the three shouted in unison.

Hinata laughed at the three boys "see." She turned away from then going inside and down to the same level as Neji. "Neji is father home?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go and see." Hinata glared at him and ignored his statement moving over to talk to his friends.

"So… Hinata aren't you going to have a welcome home party?"

"Oh…but Deidara aren't you the one who's supposed to throw me the party."

"Well why not, you do have a pool in pour back yard and we can always make some call to get free food and peoples over. What you say? Up for it?"

Hinata thought for a moment, and then smiled at Deidara who already had his phone in is hand.

Soon there were delivery trucks showing up in front of the house. She decided ok for the free food but didn't want the people- as she belly knew any of them anyway- she just stuck to the guys and Neji's friends. Neji's friends already had swimsuits since there's a pool in the main house and Itachi and the guys decided just to brave in their boxes.

Hinata, herself, had come out wearing a pink and black with skulls and crossbones tow piece suit. The boys' mouths dropped and the girl got a little hatred for her perfect body. She was perfectly rounded in all areas; she had a smocking hot body and was just plain fine. Obito seeing this laughed, even Itachi and the other mouths were open after seeing Hinata in bikinis a number of times.

"Hinata you're still opening eyes and dropping draws as always." Obito walked up to her.

She laughed. "But am I opening the eyes of the one I really want."

He quickly fashioned himself behind her, rapping his arms around her and her neck."Oh your doing more than just opening his eyes hina-chan." She blushed hearing his words.

"O-Obi-Obito-kun." She stammered at his name as he kissed her neck more passionately, nibbling at it. She managed to pull her she away from him for a while before he pulled her back into a kiss. She was shock at first but soon fell into it kissing him back just as passionately.

Sasuke and everyone else were shocked from the scene being played in front of them. They hadn't expected Obito and Hinata to be a couple. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori just laughed at all their faces.

"Guess they're at it again this year." they laughed agreeing with him.

Hinata and Obito had been together ever since she was 15 and him 17. They were now 18 and 20. They had being going at for three years now, stopping for a moment -since Obito and the guys were to years older than her they had to leave for collage here in Japan- which was about six mouths and they had not toughed anyone from the opposite sex in all that time.

While everyone had simply accepted the fact that they were dating, Sasuke had developed hatred towards his cousin. _Why was she letting him put dirty hand all over her? Who knows how many girls he had touched with those? _Sasuke knew Obito, he was a ladies' man, smiling and winking at every girl who so much as giggles at him.

Neji noticed Sasuke's tense position watching the couple walking over to Itachi, hand in hand, laughing. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and held it tightly. "She doesn't remember you Sasuke, so cram down." With that he did a little but still could stand to see Hinata in the hands of Obito.

XxxxxxxxX

The night past loudly with everyone having lots of fun.. Hinata had thank god that her dad had enrolled her into the school on a Friday. It felt good having her old and new friends around her. She could help smiling knowing that she still had Obito as her's. It was just a fun night all in all. The Sakura and Ino girls didn't seem to like her that much but she really didn't care as they didn't look like people she would like to hang out with anyway. Tamari and Ten-ten on the other hand were awesome. Tamari because she wasn't like other girls Hinata knew -sucking up to her because her dad had money or gossiping and growling over boys- and also she spoke her mine. Ten-ten, Hinata could she that there was something going on with her and Neji, so she was just being nice to her and she could suck one hell of a punch. Hinata noticed that she was giving them the guy called Rock-lee all night. The guys were cool too. Naruto, Kiba, Sasori and Deidara kept fighting all night over the stupidest things and the three Uchihas had to stop them on numerous times.

The Sasuke kid turned out to be Itachi's little brother and Obito's cousin. He also seemed very close to Neji so she knew that she would be seeing him around a lot more. As if school wasn't punishment enough. Apart from Sasuke Hinata thought that she could and will have some good fun here with these kids.

* * *

**thax for the last time i thing. review please mostly good ones i hope. review to get i knew charpter. so i know that people are reading thax again :D**

**Ok last time THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know i said that was going to wait for a review but thank to** _redpurple princess_**(for add my story to her favorits and for following) and also to** _Dark Butterfly11517_**(for following) I decided to post the next charpter. **

**So here it is. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Chapter 2

The night had gone well; even Sasuke had to admit that. He got a chance to see the difference sides of Hinata, she was one hell of a woman but she still hated him and in a way he liked it. The hole Obito and Hinata thing got him pissed off but he decided to push it to a side for the night but comfort Obito about it in the morning.

Sasuke hadn't seen Obito for over a week and when he would ask his brother and his stupid friends about it they would ignore him or tell him that he was out. He had talked to Hinata a little bit after the party mostly with her shouting at him. As it turned out they both have most of their classing together, English lit, Math, English (duu), Info tec., history and Econ.

XxxxxxxxxX

It was Friday afternoon and they were having Econ. Hinata was bored out of her mind. The topic they were going over she had already don't back in America. She couldn't wait get out of the school so she could have some fun with the guys.

"Miss Hyuuga… Miss Hyuuga!" her teacher called out to her.

She jumped when the teacher slammed his hand on her desk. "What the….." she screamed out of surprise.

"Will Miss Hyuuga since you're so proud to be spacing out in my class, I'll give you a reason to do so. See me after class."

"Hinata."

"What did you say?"

She looked up from her desk. "Hinata. My names Hinata."

"That mouth of your will get you in trouble one of these days and it might just as well be today. Go to the office."

"What! Why?"

"GO!" he pointing over to the door. Hinata grabbed her bag and walked out of the class.

_Stupid teacher why in the hell do I have to be here? It's not like I cursed him or something. So what I spaced out a little. Kill Me. I hate this stupid school. By the time I live this school all my heir is going to be gone if not by me puling it out, by it falling off._ As Hinata was lost in her thoughts and the bell rang. _Oh great now I could be out of her am stuck by the office for no good reason._

XxxxxxxxxX

"How can I be round for simply state what my name is." Hinata stood defensive in front the principal.

"That's you problem, you can't keep your mouth closed when you are spoken to." The teacher who had sent her there spoke back at her.

"I stood up for myself or do you want to me to a little wimp girl listing to every jack-"

"Hinata!" the principal stopped her before she could complete what she was about to say "Yes you do let mouth go out of hand some times. This isn't the first teacher who has complained about you, and Hinata right if she doesn't want you to call her by her surname she has a right to state that but Hinata you still have to carry out Kotetsu-san's punishment. You may live."

She rolled eyes and walked out the door slamming it behind her and walked down the empty hall. _Hell I hate this fucking school I wish I could go back home to America only problem is I would be compete alone back there. _Sigh. _I going to hear about this when I get home if not from Neji if that Uchiha doesn't tell him then from my dad cuzz I know Tsunade-san will tell him. _Hinata walked lost in thought untill she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." She looked up at the figure "Oh it's only you Uchiha then I take back my sorry." She started walking away from him but he followed.

"Too late to take it back you already said it and what happened in there?"

"Nothing much, I got screamed at, almost cursed the teacher and now a stuck going community service well school service."

Sasuke snickered at her little joke "what exactly are you going to be doing?" they stopped as they reached the door.

She looked at him wondering why he was asking all those questions. "I have to help the students' council for the rest of the term by becoming class rep."

Sasuke laughed

"What the hell are you laughing at?" her rage from in to office came flowing back through her.

"You going be stuck helping me." He busted out an evil laugh.

Hinata let out a huge sigh and turned away from Sasuke pushing through the double doors, "Great! Just great!"

XxxxxxxxxX

She walked over to Obito's car and got in. she didn't say one word, closed her eyes and made her head rest on head on the seat, sighing once more. Obito looked at her, turning to the road he started the car. It silent until they stop at a red light.

"Got sent to the principal's office today…" Hinata didn't open her eyes when she spoke and Obito speck, waiting for her to continue. "And it was sot something so irrelevant as my name. Turns out a on the bad side of all my teacher, and I thought that only happened when am with you and the guys."

Obito laughed "looks like you kept our rebelling act up." She smile at her, she was now seating eyes front "Why would a teacher send you to the office for your name?"

"He kept calling me Miss Hyuuga, Miss Hyuuga so I told him my name was Hinata and next thing I knew I was in the principal's office almost cursed him and being told that I does control of my mouth most of the time." She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Well it is true. Hey come on…." He healed her chin up as she opened her eyes "it will soon blow over. They're going to love you I know it." He smiled again and lined in to kiss her. "Come on I know what you need right now."

He drove off as the light turned green, Hinata didn't complain, she lined back in to the seat and closed her eyes once more. She didn't know where they were going but she didn't care anywhere but home would be perfect. I didn't want to see her father or Neji right now because she knew that she would through a fit on them if they had approached her. She just needs peace, to get her mind off of the hole new scenery. Bring her back to Japan was the worst thing her father could have thought of doing, being her back to a place she left behind because it hurt to much to be in it without the things, well the person or persons, she needed the most. Soon the car came to a stop and she opened her eyes. It was the beach.

"Here you are ma'am, your sweet relaxation." Obito smiled at her getting out of the car and she followed.

"Obito...its…it's amazing."

It was the most perfect view of a beach she had ever seen. The waves were clam and soothing, there wasn't may people so the sound of the voices where soft and still. He took her hand in his and they walked down to the shore walking along it letting the water tickle their feet.

"I haven't been easy for you have it."

Hinata shack her head "Daddy doesn't get. He thinks being me back here is what's best for me. He hopes that maybe just maybe I would get my memory back but the thing is I don't know if I want it back. I feel so alone in that house, even if am surrounded with people. I'm always questioning myself about thing. If my mom walked the same place I walked, was seating in the same seat as me?" she stopped watching her feet.

Obito turned her to face him "Hina it will get better, easier to handle."

"That's the thing…" she looked up at him "no I won't. I'm going to me suck in a life full of questions and I don't even know if I want the answers to them. For all I care those answers could be the best thing in the world but I still don't want them." Tears start running down her face as she looked back to the ground."

"Hina." He held her like he never wanted to let go. He hated seeing her crying he knew that there was nothing he could do for her. He raised her chin once more, looking into her marvelous white eyes, "Hina I promise as long as am here nothing is going to be a question for you."

"Don't say it like that!" she pushed him away "Don't say it like that! I don't ever want you to live me ever! Pro—promise—promise me you're never—never going to leave me Obito." She voice broke as her tears started to flow, falling to the ground.

Obito held on to he again, tighter than he did before "Never Hina, never am never going to leave you." _At list not anytime soon. _Tears soon started to fall from his eyes as well.

XxxxxxxxX

"What are you smiling for teme."

"Do I look like am smiling baka!"

"Did I hear someone say that my little brother is smiling? Oh this is a site I have to see." Itachi joined the two boys raping his hand around Sasuke's neck.

"Get off me you fool!" Sasuke shouted moving away from Itachi. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Our entertainment left us to go spend time with his girlfriend so we decided we would join you guys." Deidara joined into the group.

"And how did you know we were going to be here?" Neji growled at them.

"Well… we did get a text from one of our little fan girls her." Sasori winked at Ino and she almost fainted.

"Great! The more the merrier." Ten-ten took Neji's hand trying to calm him down.

Neji, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori had never gotten along. They were always fighting from the time Hinata introduced him to them. He knew that they would cause trouble for Hinata and he was right. Always getting her sent to the office when they when to school together back in America. He hopes that her being her would mean no more of that, but it didn't happen that way.

They boy, including Sasuke, glared at each other until someone stopped them.

"By your entertainment do you mean him." She pointed over to a black head boy with spike heir "and is that his girl friend?" a girl held onto his hand had long purplish black heir.

"Hinata? Obito?" Neji moved closer to where to here a spick blonde girl stood.

"Yep that's them." Itachi smiled "Come on guy are we going to party or what."

"Yea we can have Hinata and Obito having all the fun." Sasori added and they began to walk down the beach to where the rest of the group was, where as Neji and Sasuke was froze in place. Soon Sasuke was standing next to Neji.

" I don't think I can do this." Sasuke spoke slowly.

"Same here..." Neji turned over to him "but we can't tell her."

Sasuke sighed "Fine. Now let's go before those guy kill our hole little celebration."

"Yea what are we celebrating again."

A short laugh came out of Sasuke's mouth. "Tamari's birthday."

"Oh great I almost found my death."

They both laughed and walk down to the others.

XxxxxX

Obito and Hinata walked hand in hand up and down the beach. They didn't want to walk to much for them not to remember where they parked the car. The sentimental moment between then was eased out and they happily walking. It was always nice when they seared times like these. It just let them know that the love they had for each other was she blossoming in to the perfect flower.

"Hey is that Neji and his friends?" Hinata and stopped their conversation about to point over to a buch of kids laughing under a shack.

"Yea and I think they're with Itachi and the guys."

"That can't Neji hates them."

The two walked over to the group until one of them called out for the two.

"Hey what going on here?" Hinata let go of Obito and moved over to her cousin and his friends as he moved other to Itachi and the rest."

"It's Tamari's b-day." Ten-ten blurted out.

The sound of the girls and guys talked was pulled into the back ground when the four went over to a bar near the beach. None of them want to ask Obito but they knew that Hinata was way too happy so that meant that he didn't but they need to know why. After both Obito and Hinata were there friends and they didn't like to see any of them exactly Hinata, she had been through way to much.

"Obito…" Deidara was the first one to speak out. "Did you tell her." His head didn't raise but from the corner of his eyes he could see Obito's head lowered and shack saying 'no'.

"Why?" Itachi snapped at him and his head lowered even more.

"She has to know Obito!" Sasori joined in.

"I know…but…" he head still down. "But I couldn't….Hinata…..today wasn't the best day or time to do it. Hinata has to much on her mind right now." He sighed and turned to watch over to where she was seating talking to Ten-ten and Tamari "She has the whole thing with her father, coming back here and things at school." He sighted once more and turned back over the bar others sighed along with him and there was dead silent's. Even the group behind them seemed as if they weren't there. Soon they sow (and felt) Obito being slammed onto the counter top.

"Why all the mope face's? I thought you came here to party." Hinata was holding onto Obito's neck, resting her head on her arm.

"Ready to go?" he turned to face her and tried to muster up the best smile he could but it was useless. He knew Hinata could she right through him.

"Hai!" she nodded, letting go of him. He stood and once again he took her hand, holding on to it tighter than her had before. She looked up at him but he kept his head down. "Neji, I'm leaving now, see you later!" she called out to him but didn't wait for a response, walking away with Obito.

When they got to the car it was still silent's between them. They both entered and Obito was about to start the car when she placed her had on his. He finally raise his head to look at her, to look in to beautiful white eyes. He wished to see the happy glow in it but only pain showed. _Hinata am so sorry. I—I—I don't know what to tell or how to say it._ He lowered his head he could watch her right now, the pain in her eyes -knowing that he caused it- was killing him.

"Obito-kun." She was the first to speck. Her voice was soft, slow and on the verge of tears. "Obito-kun—please—please tell me what's wrong."

He didn't speak just shook his head. _I can Hina—I just can't. How can I say to make it no hurt you? Please forgive me Hina._ He shook her hand off his and started the car.

She watched him surprisingly. _Why was he being like this? Obito what is it that you can't tell me._"Obito!" she had shout his name, placing her hand back on his, holding on to it was a tight grip. "Obito what is it that is so hard to tell me. I thought we told each other everything." There was still no answer "OBITO!" she shouted for the last time and he shout his head up to watched but he still couldn't look her in the eye.

"I can't Hina." His eyes held pain.

"You can't what?" she placed her other hand on this cheek and he held on to it closing his eye.

He took it from his face and kissed, opening his eyes once more and looked it to her's. "Hina…" he cried out "Hina… I… I had a doctor's appointment today and thing weren't looking… it's not looking to good Hina."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what think. ****Lets see it anyon can came up with what the doctor said :3**

**Bye Byezz :P See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

HEYLLO srry for taking so long before posting but next one will be come very soon. hope you like it. now here you go read ahead.

* * *

Charpter 3

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you? He will go easier on you if I come in."

Hinata and Obito sat in his car outside her house.

"It's ok I have to deal with it soon enough, pulse I should really go in and thanks for opening for me." She smiles trying to lighting the mood.

He smile back but she could see that he want really happy as it didn't reach his eyes. The couple got out of the car, moving towards the gate.

"Hina…" he tugged onto her hand, head down "Pl-please let me come in with you."

She smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek "Obito, I'm going to be fine…I promise. So please—please go home and rest." He looked up at her "Please." Her voice was pleading. He nods finally, and she kisses his cheek, entering the gate. She stays until she can't see his car anymore, sighing the moves towards her house.

"Hinata Lila Hyuuga!" her father's voice bombards her as she walks in, sighing once again she moves into the living room seating on a chair facing her father. "Why are you so embarrassed of your name? Why don't you want to be here with your family? Do you want to go back to America that much?" she didn't speck but looked down at her hands "Hinata!" he head snapped up "do you hate your …."

"Don't say family." She cuts him off "Because we aren't, you've made…." She stopped, her head going back to its original place.

"How can you say that were not a family? Your sister…"

"Yes she is my sister, Neji is my cousin and your are my father…" she stood walking away " but she is not my mother. _Hell I don't even know my real mother. _If you wanted this to be a family you wouldn't…."

"Finish your sentences Hinata. I made what? I wouldn't have what? All I've ever done was to try and do what's best for you."

She stops, as if she was just sort. "What's best for me! What's best for me!" her vice rising "Daddy if you wanted to do what was best for me you wouldn't have…" she stopped, walking away.

"Hinata! Hinata don't you walk away from me!"

"Da—daddy please—please I—I can't do this to night, so—so could—could we just drop the subject for tonight."

"No Hinata, we can't." but she didn't stop, moving up the stairs lazily, walking to her room, entering and slamming the door behind her. Her father looked up; whispering "Oh Lyvi what do I do with this daughter of ours?

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Obito arrived home to fined Itachi and Sasuke's cars parked in the drive way. He sighs, knowing that night would be noise and right now all he wanted was to be alone. He's being trying to avoid Sasuke, coming home late and living early in the morning but to night he would have to face the inevitable. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, he gets out of the car, the door opens and Sasuke is standing waiting for him.

"Why her?"

"Why who?" Obito walks past him.

"Why Hinata." He doesn't answer "Why did you have to pick the only girl that has ever meant anything to me?"

"Well you see…" he walks into the Kitchen, bowing to his Aunt and Uncle "Uchia-sama, Itachi…" he goes back to Sasuke who was standing by the door way "When a boy likes a girl…"

"Cut the crap Obito! You know what am talking about. What the hell dose she even see in you."

_I really don't need this tonight._ He pops to pills in this mouth and turns to Sasuke. "You know what Sasuke. I've been avoiding you so that I would have to have this conversation with you but you just don't get it. Get over yourself, your not all that great. Hinata isn't the same girl you knew when you were five. She's grown up this problems and troubles that you know nothing about. She has a personality that was built on so much pain. So don't—don't act like you know her or anything about her! And as for the tow of us dating, neither of us were expecting it to happen—so get the hell over it!" and with that he was done, walking passed Sasuke "And don't worry, I'll be gone soon enough so you can have her all to yourself."

Sasuke froze; he could hear Obito's sobs as he walks out of the room. _Why would he say something like that?_

"He told her…" Itachi whispers and everyone turns to him. His eyes held pain, sorrow and worry. The feelings had flowed to Sasuke's parents. _What's going on here?_

XxxxxxxxxX

"_Picka-chan you came!"She runs into the arms of her friend._

"_Of course I would come. I will always come to meet you." They hug for a moment "so what's our plain for today?"_

"_Umm…Picka-chan, can we go to the Blue Meadow?" the little white eyes begged and he had no choice but to say yes to the pleading girl._

"_Fine." He sighed passing his hands trough his heir._

"_Yay!" she swilled grabbing his hand._

"_Panda—are you sure you want to go to the meadow, it a really long walk.'_

_The girl turned smiling, her bright white eyes gleaming in the sun, "That's fine with me Picka, once am with you am fine." She tugs at his hand "let's go Picka.' She began to run holding on to his hand, forcing him to run as well._

_The walk to the meadow wasn't all that long for the five years olds. It was fun walking along, side by side, hand in hand, talking, laughing, and playing. Soon they had finally reached the Blue Meadow. Running into the blue flowers, Hinata prances around letting go of her friends' hand. He walked over to one of the trees, watching her enjoy herself._

"_Picka-chan! Come play with me!"_

"_No, dance, I think I will just rest her for a second."_

_She did as she was told, dancing, playing, enjoying her freedom._

"_Picka-chan you know what?" she spoke, still prancing. _

"_What Panda?"_

"_When I grow up I'm going to be a dancer just like my mommy."_

_He smiles opening his eyes; he stood and moved to join her. "That's great Panda, and I will be right there dancing with you." They began to dance together._

OoooooooooO

Hinata sat up on her bed._ Why the hell do I keep having that same old stupid dream? _She moves out of her bed making her way down to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of cold water, removing it from her mouth. _What is this going to do for me? God I'm crap, I need some air. _She placed the cup down on the counter, going back in to her room throwing on a pair of shorts and grabbing her jacket- as she only slept with a shirt and underwear.

Going out into the cold, she took a deep breath. _The cold air always feels good; too bad I can't enjoy it. It's all thanks to that dame dream. Why dose father think that this place is so good for me? All it's done is brought back horrible memories and feelings that I don't want to visit. I want to back home, back to the place which doesn't make me feel so bad and messed up. _ She laughs. _ Here I am complaining about wanting to go back to America, and I didn't even want to go there in the first place. But that was before I met the guys and not to motion the fact that my dad had started a new life without me. I wonder if he even ever thought about me or had even told his wife about me before the wedding. And if he did, did she even like me or like the thought of having me around. Yea right, maybe not, after all I did destroy her dress on her special day and ruined her enter honey moon. _ She stopped remembering the things she had done to get her father away from his new wife. Done laughing she noticed that she didn't know where she was. She was so deep in thought that she had just let her feet carry her.

She was standing by the side of a wide spared meadow. _Was this the meadow from my dream? _ She walked on the louses grass seating to rest on a tree. _ This place is beautiful. _ The moon shown on the grass, which picked up its bluish glow along with a hint of green, as they swayed with the cool breeze.

_Lyvi- gracious moonlight. You would have loved this place. Wouldn't you? _She placed her hand in her pocket. _Crap, I left my phone home. This would be an amazing pic. Mom this hole place is just amazing, this may be the only place that in Japan that I actually like, everywhere else is just a lost blur. Even the house I live in is a blur. The life I live is a blur; even you're a blur to me. I can't remember your face, the size of our hands. _Tears streaming down her face. _ My whole life here is just weird for me. I watch Neji's friends and wonder whether or not I knew them before._

_I don't know why but the way they accepted me as soon as they meet me. It was kind of like the way I felt when I had first meet Obito and the guys. They had just taken to me. At first I thought it was father who arranged it but he said no and I even ask Obito and he said the same thing._

_Obito; mommy am about to lose him. His got cancer, his been going the kimono and taken his tablets but they've stopped working. He hates it when I worry but how can I not he is my first crush; my first love for crying out loud._

_My first love? Those words never really felt right when I say it with Obito. Who knows maybe he isn't, maybe he is. My first love may be passing me on the street every day, maybe he goes to my school, and he might even be one of Neji's friends. God he might be a she. _ Sigh "I losing my mind."

Hinata seats for second her eyes flecking all over the field, thought and pictures popping into her mind. "Are these things me Mom?" She lets out a large breath looking up to the sky. "Here I am talking to someone I haven't wanted to acknowledged for more than five years of my life. Am such a hypocrite. But then again she is my mom can she even turn me down? Will she ignore me?" talking in a breath and let it go.

"Mom, I'm lost. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't help but think I don't belong here. Father is trying to create this family but the thing he doesn't notice is that I can't be a part of something that I wasn't part of for years; I can't be part of this family now. I love Neji and my little sister but her mom will always be her mom, not mine. I can't just fit myself into a family I have been in for more than ten years. Obito tells me to try my best, to at list do it for Neji and Hanbi but that's hard to do."

"Obito, mom you would have loved him if you had ever met him. His sweet, kind, loving and caring, but—but I'm losing him. He's only thing, person keeping me sine right now. "She begins to cry. "I can't even begin to think of what his going through."

She looked up to the sky once again "Oh mom send me some one, I can't stay here on my own." There was a gust of wind and she could hear someone calling behind her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_What did he mean by that and the look on their faces? _ Thoughts of the words and the looks on the faces flowed over and over again.

"_And don't worry, I'll be gone soon enough so you can have her all to yourself."_

_I really hate it when Obito doesn't full come out with what he wants to say. Then again I can complain because I do it to but—but._

"But what I want to know is what the hell does he mean that what!" Sasuke was standing out in an open field, with the blue moon showing his way through. He stood there eyes close for a moment just taking in the cool breeze. Opening them he could see a figure seat out behind a tree. _ Who's that? Why is someone here there are signs everywhere saying 'private property. Walking closer to the figure he begins to call out to. The figure, moving out of the dark, was starting to show with the light of the moon. Hinata?_

Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She turned hearing rain coming their way, she walks closer to him grabbing his shirt. "Come on lets go to your car, it going to rain."

"How are you so sure I came with my car?"

"Cuzz I drive to and it's the best way to clear your mind, which I presume you were doing. So come on lets go." She tugged at his shirt once more.

"Why do you want to go to my car so much, are you that afraid of a little rain?"

"Sasuke please, I hate the rain." She looked up at him, her white eyes blue in the moonlight begging.

"Fine." He takes her hand as they run to his car, getting in. he watches her look out the window. Her face wiped with fear. _ Hime you use to love the rain. _ "I guess you really have changed." He whispers.

"What?" she flips her head to watch him.

"Why are you so afraid the rain?"

Hinata looks down playing with her figures. "I—I don't—well I can't put it into words—its—its complicated."

He watches her for a while before turning to the road and starting the car. Her head snappers to him when she hears the sound of the car stating ._ I was expecting him to say something like try me or something. His face, what's that look? Is it—its—its pain! _ Her eyes flow open, _why dose his face hold so much pain, was it because I didn't tell him?_

XxxxxxxxxX

The ride to Hinata's home was silent, the only the words sheared was those of the radio and those floating around is Sasuke's head. The silent's wasn't wired or bad but it was just that he had to find some way to stop himself from saying the words in his head flowing to the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry." He heard himself saying cursing in his head.

"What?" she looked up at him from the window.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you the first day we met."

"It's nothing, it was kind of good cuzz I was looking for someone to pass my rage out on someone." She turns back to the window. "My first day wasn't going all that well to being with."

"Still I shouldn't have said those words to you even though mine was going all that well either."_ and I ended up making it worst by yelling at the same person I was looking for the entire day._

"Uhm." She nodded and silent's was in full power once again."

The sun was rising by the time they got to Hinata's house. "Thanks for dropping me home." Hinata turned giving him a light smile with her eyes closed.

"No problem."

She opens the door and was about to step out when he grabs her hand, and she turns sharply to face him.

"What no good night kiss?" he smirks at her and her lit face turns cold.

"There's the Asshold I was waiting for, " she moves in closer to him "And to think only a few minutes ago you were saying sorry and being the perfect gentleman. " she is extremely closer to him, her lips almost brushing his. " and its officially morning. " she kisses him quickly, running out into the gates of her house.

Saauke smiles watching her run, his figures moving up to his lips. _ She really kissed me, she really has changed. _"Hey don't forget meeting tomorrow!" he yells to her as me nears her front door. She turns and sticks her tongue out at him, entering the house. He laughs and starts the car.

* * *

**thank you for reading please review tell your friends. **

**bye bye until next time  
**

**oh and p.s ideas will be great-fully welcomed!  
**

**BYEZZZZ  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"About the school festival what are the theme ideas?"

"Well Yuki was goi…"

The doors slammed open and Hinata walked in as pissed as ever, slamming down into a chair.

"Nice for you to join us, New Girl."

Hinata smiles sheepishly at the girl "Well it's nice to know that you were waiting for me Old girl." She slurred the two last words, leaning in. "And I don't know but you may want to take care those bags under your eyes and the mustache."

"You…" "Eric you were saying." Sasuke cuts in.

"Well yes… Yuki was to come up with on but since she's not with us at the moment Hinata-chan is suppose to come up this one…"

"Today is her first day so I will give my idea. I was thinking…"

"A European back ground, like in the early 19's. We could have clubs or restaurants." Hinata cut her off.

"That's a good idea. We're never done anything like that before." Eric speaks and the bell rings.

"Well that's it, everyone you have your projects. Hinata you are you find a price for the winning class and extend on the theme. You may be dismissed."

Everyone lives but Sasuke and Hinata. She is still seating but her moves to get a book from a shelf. "There's a bell to end student council, which is after school?"

"The school is very strike. They don't want students on compounded after a particular time so there's a bell to say that the gates are closing." He seats.

"So why aren't you living?"

"Because am the student council president. I can live anytime I want. What are you still doing here? Need another ride home?" he moves his head out of his book.

She gives him a slight smirk "Wouldn't you like that but if you must know am waiting for Obito and the guys." Her phone goes off "And that's my ride." She stands from her seat moving to the door "Bye -bye Asshole." Stopping midway "Hey the place yesterday what's it called."

"The Blue Meadow, why?"

" I was thinking of taking Obito there so I wanted to know the name."

"Wait no don't, if you show him, he''' show my brother and his stupid friends and they'll show other people. And it's the only place I have to myself as my house isn't mine anymore."

She sighed frowning "Fine but you have to take me there, I need a picture." He smirks up at her, she ignores sucking her teeth and moves out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey cut me some slack, I was six."

"Yea and you wore it till you were eight."

"Then you put the side bangs."

"Fine, OK, I won't cut my hair." Hinata pouted at her friends.

"Come in Hina, we're not telling you not to do it we just want to know why." Obito.

"Yea you've been growing it from the time you were eight years…."

"And with such a passion…" Deidra and Sasori finished each others sentences.

"I don't know …..I just need something different about me. I'm in a different place after all. And it's not like I'm going to cut it short like when I was EIGHT!" she shouts defending herself.

"OK Hina, it would be nice seeing you with a different heir style. Who knows I may actually like seeing you with it." He plays in her heir, messing it up.

"Ah! And who says am doing it for you?" pushing his hand a side, trying her best to fix it.

"Hey you two love birds… stop that you're in a moving car." Itachi cuts in.

"Annnnyway…. Hinata we're with you on this, when are you planning to do it?"

"Now, so pull over." They stop next to a beaten down hair salon.

"Hinata are you mad!" Deidara jumps in alarm.

"This place is a dump!"Sasori follows.

"That's the point. I don't was a perfect heir do, I just want it cut." She in turn jumps out of the car after her statements with them following close behind.

Entering the room, it stunk of hair spray. The place was painted a bright red color, it was cramped and the roof felt like it would fall on the heads anytime now. There weren't any people in the store and the girl didn't look like they could be or weren't much older than the group that had just walked in. The walls were field with wired pictures of different hair styles. Hinata gulped praying that the girls were competent enough to cut her hair the right way. She was really afraid to cut her hair; after all she had had it her entire life. She had grown to love it as much as it drove her crazy sometimes. This was the first time she had put scissors to if from the time she was eight and now she was afraid that she was going the wrong thing going back on her promise. Letting out a large breath the guys now knew that she was seared.

"Hinata are you sure you want to do your hair in this dump un?" Deidara whispers to her wit Sasori soon following soot.

"Yea you may came out with no hair at all." His voice was a little louder catching the attention of some girls who looked over to them.

Hinata pays the two no mined, moving up to a woman. Soon she is placed in a chair and they came over swing her around to face them. "This is it boys. Last chance to try and change my mined."

"Hina are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, defiantly."

With one simple they leave her and take a seat.

"Ready!"the woman comes over and Hinata nods. She easily turns the chair. Taking in a deep breath she closes her eyes praying and finally let it go felling the woman being to comb it out.

_This is really happening Hinata._

XxxxxxxX

"Where are those children of mine?"

"Which children?"

Mikoto jumps to see a Sasuke standing right behind her with a questioning face. "Thank god your home, now where is that brother of yours?"

"I think his with Hinata and his stupid friends."

"Great! Get him on the phone and then go get dressed. I picked out something for you to wear.'

'You picke… Mom what's going on?"

"SHUT UP and do as I say Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun will be here any… that must be him. Answer the door." She moving specking to a maid now.

Sasuke was about to protest but decided against it, pulling his phone out of him pocket he goes to opened the door letting Neji in, placing his cell to his ears. "What's going on here? My mom's on a freak out over here." Neji shrugged and going to Mikoto as she calls him.

"**Sasuke?"**

"Itac…"

"Itachi where the hell are you?!" him mother screams to the phone cutting off the son who she had just commanded to do the job she was now doing.

"**I'm with some friends, why?"**

"Is Obito and the rest with you?"

"**Ye.."**

"Well you four had better get your but over here right now!"

"**Bu…"**

"I don't give a fuck who your with! Pass your rear ends here right now!" she slams the phone closed handing it roughly to her youngest son.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Itach removes the phone from him ears as the voice had gotten too loud for them to handle, even the guys seating next to him could hear it but not clearly. "Now I know where I get my pouty mouth from."

"Who was that loud mouth?"

"Mikoto. She wants us home?"

"Why?"

"I have noo idea."

"When you say us u means you and Obito or us?" Deidara cuts into the conversation stretching his hand to justify his question.

"All of us."

Their heads move to Hinata who was listening into their conversation and now looking at them through the mirror. She was about to speak when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"**Hinata where are you?"**

"Doing my heir?"

"**Where?"**

"A store three blocks down from my school. There's a bunch of yellow daisies outside."

"**Okay. I'm coming and meet you." **

"Well, Neji's coming to meet me."

"And my mom wants us home now."

"Is it ok if we go Hina?"

"Yea I'll be fine."

They all stood to move to the door looking back at her one last time. She smiles lightly to ensure them that she was going to me alright. Obito moves over to her and gives her a light kiss on her cheek, smiling at her before he exits the door following the others.

Hinata seats there another hour feeling her hair drop to her feet. She is still praying that everything will turn out right as she was regretting that she didn't listen to her guys and go some here better. Closing her yes she relaxes on the chair, until she is tapped by someone as she is finally done.

"Wow" the only word she could manage to escape her mouth. She was shocked at her look._ Every turned out right even better than I thought I would._ She spent most of the time hoping that she wasn't making a big mistake and that everything would turn out alright. _ Hinata remember never to doubt yourself ever again._ She smiled to herself and her phone vibrate taking her out of the self praise.

_Hinata am outside.  
Are you done?_

Paying she looked up to the woman "By any chance would have anything I could rap my hair with?"

"Sure, don't want the boyfriend or friends to see?" she lady smiled slyly at Hinata handing her the her a pink hair rap.

Hinata laughed "No, no. Just my cousin and yes I will go ballistic if he sees that I cut my hair. And thanks." Hinata moved out of the store and in to Neji's car, which was packed on the side of the road.

"What? Didn't get what you wanted?" He joked staring the car, she stuck her togun out at him through the side of the mouth and he laughed even louder. Soon they were at a red light and he truned his head over to face her. "Are you going to ask me where we're going?" he questioned, his smirk growing on his face as he sees the ripe.\

"Are you going to tell me?" she glanced at him "But any way I figured that is some big thingy dad had planned."

They were moving again. "Well yes and no. Is being planned by Mikoto Uchiha

'Obito's aunt?" He had her full attention now and he smirked at her. "What's going on Neji?" His smirks grow even wide but I refused to answer.

XxxxxxX

"What the hell are you doing here? Guest are already coming in, go back upstairs and get dressed, now!"

"Mikoto, is Hinata here yet?"

'NO! Now go get you there."

"Hihashi I think we should latent to her before she goes ballistic again."

XxxxxxxxxX

"For Christ sakes Nisain, what are were going here? What's going on? I'm not living the car until you tell me!"

"Why don't you ask her?" he pointed over to a woman walking their way. She had long black hair flowing down her back with some blue accessories in it. She was warring a sparkling blue dress, flowing tightly down her upper body but opened as a fish tale as it reached her love half stopping that she ankles. Her six inch hells making her look taller than Hinata had remembered her. Hinata got out of the car and the older woman pulled her in to a hug.

'Hinata." She cried kissing both of the girls cheeks.'

"Mikoto-sama."

"Oh stop being so polite and formal Hinata you know I hate you to call me sama. Mikoto will do just fine."

She held on to Hinata's hand pulling into the house. Inside was marvelous; it was bigger than the outside put it out to be. There were mixtures of floral and plain wall paper all in different shades of purple and blue with hints of black here and there. Family portraits were hanged all over, with flower ports and decorations strumming from left to right, creating a picture perfect room. Hinata was consumed by the beauty of the room. To her it looked like it was a complete painting. _God I need to remember to draw this when I get home._

'Hinata-chan," Mikoto pulled her out of her amazement, "come on your going to get dressed up her."

She leads Hinata up a fight of stairs, the decoration getting even more beautiful. It was field with paintings and different pictures. There were even some of her father, his wife and Hanabi, some even had Neji with them. _See, a perfectly happy family, I don't have the right to just pop up and fit myself in to it. _ Hinata continued walking up the stairs, face down wards so she would not look at the pictures but on court her eye. It was a painting o three people, whom somehow she thought she had seen somewhere. A woman with long purplish- black hair stopping at her mid back, dressed in an all red dress, the man standing next to her was wearing black tucks, his hair cut short in spikes. He almost looked like her father but she bushed it of knowing that her dad would never cut his hair so short he prided it too much. Her eyes moved on to the little girl standing in front of the two adults, her hair was much like the older woman's; she was warring a pink dress. But it was something about the young girl's eyes that grabbed her attention, it was pure white with a slight hint of a lilac back tint much like the woman but the woman's own was a lot darker.

_I've seen this picture before I know it, but where? _ She kept on staring at the picture and slowly her head began to hurt, leaning on to the wall with one had to support herself ant the other on her head trying to suppress the pain which was begging to be too much for her. _What's going on with me?_ She shut her eyes feeling herself going down but someone held her up.

"Are you ok?" the voice who's hands were on her asked, but she couldn't reply and simply shacked her head 'no' eyes still closed. "Mom!" the voice spoke again this time shouting and now she knew who it was. Opening her eyes to see, she was right. _ Sasuke? Why does his voice sound so much sweeter now, it's different from the hard and strong voice the he normally holds. It's much like Obito's own when ever were along._

"Hinata-chan are you ok?"

She slowly looked up to the motherly voice of Mikoto's and questioned "Who are those people in the photo?"

Both the boy's and the woman's eyes move over to the picture, he founds and pears to his mother through the corner of his eyes to see what she would do.

"Oh their just old friends, gone but never forgotten."

Hinata found, soon realizing that she was seating on Sasuke. She rose sharply, with a large blush on her face. "Mi-Mikoto-san wher-where were yo-you t-ta-taking m-me to again?" _Fuck! I'm stuttering? I haven't done that in years, why am I doing it now?_

Mikoto smiles, grabbing on to the girls hand once more, pulling her up the stairs and in to a room. Sasuke's eyes never left the room even after the door was closed. _Ha, got that cute Sutter from her. _ A small smirk crossed his face. _Obito Hinata will defiantly be mine._

"What's the stupid smile for?" Sasuke's attention was taken by another. _Speak of the devil himself. _

"Dose this look like a smile to you Obito?" Sasuke let the words out of his mouth with some kind of disgust that grabbed Obito. "And what's it to you anyways?" Sasuke moved from his position leaving a questioning black haired boy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well this is where you going to be changing, lock the door so that be dumb nephew won't bang in on you." Hinata laughed at the woman's opinion of Obito, "And darling what's with the hair tied, did they mess it up?"

Hinata had only now remembered the rap "Oh no, no I will take care of it."

Mikoto smiled and left the Hinata to herself in to large room. Hinata's eyes wondered everywhere. _ It's like this place is a castle or something._ The walls were painted a light blue with paintings of the family once again. The bed was directly under the window, coved in a light green bed shit that complemented the blue of the walls. The curtains were also green show yellowish as the setting sun shone through it. Hinata moved over to the window taking in the view, it showed the back of the house, there was a magnificently large rose garden, with pink, red, white, yellow, orange and lavender. Going back to the bed her eyes fell on an elegant dress that was laid on it. It was white with a floral print. Pink and purple petals field the cloth with the green leaves to enlighten the cloth. It reached her mid thigh, she noticed this as she raised it up, the back was also field with the floral print and it held a sash- also holding the floral print- and also cancan to make the dress open up wider. The spaghetti straps were plain white, holding up the top of the dress that also held the print. Next to the dress was a strapless bra with a lace over paten and the boxer short were full lace. _What is this lady thinking?_

Hinata walked over to the door, latched it and went into the bath room as Mikoto had instructed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Downstairs was parked, not to Hinata's knowing. Mikoto had invited all of her husband's, as well as Hinata's father's acquaintances and business partners to attend her little get together. The mean were dressed in their elegant suit and tie, the women in their long, short, large and small dresses, made with all the colors in the world, with different accessories to help make them look even more glamorous.

Mikoto herself was looking quit marvelous. Her long dress moved from a tight frame into an open fish tale bottom. Her six inch hills had allowed her to finally be the same height as her husband. Her hair was placed up in a neatly messy bun. The long silver chain, hanged down her neck reaching the middle of her chest. Long black gloves shielded her hands with her diamond ring screwed tightly over it. She was in a conversation with her husband, Hiashi and some of his associates when someone whispered something to her. Excusing herself, she stepped out in to the open near the stairs, tapping lightly on the side of a glass given to her gaining everyone's attention and handing it the waiter.

XxxxxxxxX

Hinata stood at the top of the staircase where she was instructed to looking down she could see people stopping their conversations at the sound of someone tapping a glass and Mikoto's voice stands out.

"I want to thank all of for coming out to this very important and memorial moment. For it is only once in a girl's, well I should say young lady- that is what she is." The crowed lets out a small laugh and Mikoto continues. "For a young lady, she only goes through her coming out ball once in her life. God I know I remember mine." another historical laugh. _Coming out ball? _"Ladies and gentlemen this young lady has gone through a lot in her life and is still able to smile and walk with her head held high. She is the most spirited person I have met from the little time that I have seen her. So without further a due I present to you ladies and gentleman Hinata Laila Hyuga." Everyone began to clap.

She was pushed down -she was stunned from what Mikoto had just said- a couple of steps but caught herself before she was in eye sight. Hinata proceeded gracefully down the stairs taking in deep breaths as she approached the bottom. The dress stopped mid thigh and her shoes took up the rest. She had found a pair of purple six inch boots. She had also found some accessories on the dressed top along with some make-up. The necklace that she found reached under her breast and had a rose at the end, encrusted with pink diamonds. It had also come with some bracelets which she shared equally in both hands. The make-up was very light with some pink blush, purple eye shadow and a bright, glimmering pink lipstick. Her hair was done with un even cuts, starting short in the front getting long as it went back, it stopped at the start of her back just below her neck. She had fixed it sot the some of it would be over her left eye.

She had finally reached down the stairs, as the applauds hand gone wild for her. Mikoto had moved over given her a hand as she crossed the room stopping to talk with different people Mikoto had introduced her to.

Obito's eyes followed her as she moved as the rest of his body was unable to respond to Hinata's new look, with guys nagging his sides like they were seventeen all over again.

XxxxxxX

Time to Hinata was passing to slow she found herself getting lost in the different conversations that Mikoto had placed her in. it was nt that she wasn't great full to Mikoto-san for setting up the coming out ball for her but she would have rethread them ask her about it fist. _ Hinata I think that's why they call it a surprise coming out ball, you dummy. _

She was once again lost, bored out of her mined in a conversation that she didn't even think she was apart of anymore, when someone cleared their throat behind her. Turing, she found her self looking down at a bowing Obito.

"Hinata could I have this dance?"

Her face was filled with a bright red blush that had spread across her cheeks. "Y-yes." _ Stuttering again, I am really hating what this house is doing to me._

Obito stands straight stretching his hand out for her. Taking a hold of it she was lead onto the dance floor. Hand in hand, other on her wait and on his shoulder they danced, grooving gracefully along to _'If I Knew Then' _by _Lady Antebellum. _ Hinata lays her head on his other shoulder her hands moving slowly onto his chest. It was as if only the two of them were dancing. _ I love the way that I could always be myself around Obito. _

"Hinata you look beautiful tonight."

She tensed a little her voice being forced to come out. "Tha—thank you."_ Again with the stuttering!_

He smiled hearing her teemed voice again "Hina-chan are you nervous, your strutting like it's the first time we're meeting all over again." He smiled feeling he stiffen even more now. Pictures of their first encounter surround her thoughts.

_Obito you always know how to take my breath away. _"N-n-no." _crap._ he laughs spinning her around and back into a light kiss, creating a huge blush to cover her hole face. _Why am I acting like an six all over again?_ They dances to another song before finally moving into the crowed, meeting up to Mikoto and the others.

"oh Hinata-chan you look completely amazing. Don't you think so honey, Hiashi?"

Fugaku and Hiashi both nodded with Hiashi's thought consuming his mind. _She looks just like you Lyvi, only if you could be here 1o see her._

"What bout you Sasu-kun, what do you think?"

"Yea whatever." He looked away embarrassed of the name his mother had just called him.

Hinata's smile slightly found. "Oh and I thought we were getting along so well Sasu-kun." She said mockingly, he blushed but only Hinata notices it, letting out a small chuckle. "And I must say you don't look to bad yourself Uchiha but yea whatever." She was still speaking to Sasuke and this time very one laughed at him. This would be the being of a margical event.

.

.

.

"Wait…wait…wait! He only told you _'yea whatever'_ and he gets a complement. I told you that you looked 'BE-AU-TI-FUL' and I don't get anything not even a _'you're ok yourself'_ or something. NOTHING!" everyone laughed even Sasuke- at Obito's raging outbust with Hinata still not complementing him.

* * *

**ok so finally a new chapter. **

**thanxs for all your support, please continue to review good or bad. **

**Ideas are all well come, message me if you don't was everyone seeing your idea. **

**pass on the story to your friends **

**anywayzz byezz got to get some sleep stayed up hole day to type this up.**

**BYE BYEZZ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the redo of the chapter to those of already read it but I wasn't happy with the beginning. Thanks for following like always please review and again idea are welcome bye. Thanks again in advance for letting me know what u think if it sucks say that don't live me hanging. Kzz? BYEZZ!**

Chapter 5

"Hinata. Hinata- chan. Hinata darling." A sweet voice broke the barrier to her slumber.

"M-mom…." She questioned opening her eyes to see Mikoto standing by her bedside.

"Oh darling no but get up its time for breakfast."

"What? Wait didn't I go home yesterday?"

"Yes we did but she _broke in_." Hinata heard a voice, looking up through her adjusting eyes and found Obito walking from the bathroom with his suit pants from the night before and no shirt.

"No I did not! And Obito get back in there and put a shit on!" she sent on after him. "You think Hinta-chan wants to see your old chicken chest."

Obito smirked walking to Hinata's bed, grabbing her in to his arms, her back on his chest. She had his shirt on; it was open showing off the back lousier that Mikoto had picked out for laid out for the night.

"Hinata likes it, don't u _Hina-chan_." He mocked Mikoto using his on pet name for Hinata, pulling her in closer playing with the ends of her newly cut heir.

A huge blush crossed her face. She couldn't even speck feeling Obito's cold hand now going up her sides slowly.

Mikoto smiled as the tow as they had their little moment. _Lyvi she's much like you. _"Hello I am still in the room you know." She got them out of the world now, Hinata's blush grow –she had completely forgotten about Mikoto. "Just hurry up and get your selves down stairs and do it fast." She demanded moving to the door; closing it behind her once she was out. _ Sweet and innocent Lyvi. I can't wait to see the bad girl in her. I can still remember yours. _ Mikoto laughed to herself thinking about all the fun time she had had with her friend.

"O—Obito yo-you shou—shouldn't have done that." She looked at him.

"A-and w—why not?" he mimicked her, his face near hers, their lips meeting centimeters away from each other.

"I—I…Y—you…"

He kissed her, long and hard. Hinata would have suffocated it she was enjoying herself so much. Obito let her go, smiling down at her. Her face was controlled but the blush now, he laughed at her. Getting off the bed grabbing a shirt and pants from a draw.

Turning to her slightly "Hinata, did you know I loved to see you smile." A smirk crossed his face "And Hinata. I love the new look, I must say my shirt brings out the breast in you."

Hinata looked down closing the shirt quickly. Obito was on a laughing rampage right now. Hinata got up and walked to the bathroom, tapping him behind his head.

"Ouch!"

"Obito you really are an _A _you know that? Now get out of my room and tell Mikoto-san I will me down in a while. She entered the bathroom.

XxxxxxxxX

"One half, where's the other part?"

"Ha ha ha… she is upstairs. Couldn't one of you at list warm be about this about this yesterday?"

"If we known about this we wouldn't have told you…." Sasori spoke out.

"And pulse you think if we knew…" Deidara.

"We would be here?" Itachi finished

Obito sighed and the conversation carried out. Deidara and Sasori quarreling over the simplest of things with Obito and Itachi having to shut them up until, they decided to just ignore them on a hole. Soon the sound of their voices was silenced by Obito's coughing. Looking up at him, he look sick and tired, like he was fighting to stay standing or even be wake right now.

"Drained all your energy last night Obito?" Sasori smirked stopping the fight with his best friend.

"Oh shut up." Obito's voice was hard but still held strain like her was forcing to even talk.

"Yea, un Sasori this a life and death situation not same little joke."

Obito glared at him and Itachi helps out but slapping- hard- across his face give Sasori one as well. Obito turns away from the group, walking into the house followed by Itachi and the rest. Leaving Sasori and Deidara to figure out what they did wrong.

In the house Hinata had already come down, was helping out in the kitchen. Her heir was up in a messy bun the ends still wet from the shower. She wore a short white dress. It was lose at the bottom and a little tighter at the top, thanks to the black push up she had decided to wear her cleavage was massively showing. The dressed stopped almost to her mid thigh. He laughed to himself knowing that Mikoto was the one who picked out and made Hinata wear the dress. She had a pair of white fur boots in her feet. She, Mikoto and her step mom –Anita. In the leaving room Hiashi and Fasuka stood near a large window talking very hush up, Hanabi was watching some group dance on the TV. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were harassing Sasuke and Neji.

Obito walks over to the kitchen counter and takes a seat on one of the stools. "Hey maid where's my food, am staving!" he bangs on the counter.

All of them look over to him.

"You had better not be talking to me or any of us for the matter of fact." Mikoto turned directly at him.

"Oh no Mikoto-sama…." His voice trembling "Only the skinny one on your left."

"Bitch- sorry Hanabi." she was moving to him with a knife in her hand pointing at him. "I know you're talking to Anita beacuse there is no way in hell you could be talking to me like that."

"Yes you maid and have respect for me." His voice was stun. "Now get yourself back in that kitchen and get me my food woman."

Slapping the knife down, she leaned in whispering "Obito if you really want to call me your maid you've got to kiss my ass first."

'Is that a promise…" he smirked '**Because **there's a free bed upstairs just calling our names."

"AHHH….!"She moved way, Obito's smirk grow knowing that his work was complete. He had gained the blush he needed from her. _Now my day is seat and complete._

It was only after seven and the time was working its way to eight. "Obito do something good with yourself and call Hanabi." Hinata commands "We need some extra hands in here."

"Ha, let's see how that works out for you. Hanabi is her father's child; all she does is having me wait on you."

Hinata glares at Anita; she had short black hair- which Hanabi didn't take- , a skinny frame and tall. She also had an attitude which Hinata hated. She would always speak down on people even her own husband and daughter, but that wasn't what really irked Hinata. It was the fact that she always made her know that she wasn't part of the family. Always comparing Hanabi and Neji to her father and if someone did this with her, she would simple reply with her famous words _"Hmm… I don't fine."_ Hell Hinata didn't want; she didn't even like people comparing her to her father just because of this woman. To her being like her father would make her end up with someone like Anita and that was not something she wanted.

"Funny, uh Anita seeing how there are maids in the house." Hinata spoke with the most sarcastic voice she could put turning to Obito and he dose as she commands and without a word of reputation, Hanabi was in the kitchen before a seconded passed.

"Hinata-chan you called me." Her mother looked over at her socked still waiting for her to referees Hinata."

"Hanabi-chan I need you to cut these up for me please."

Hanabi smiled taking the tray and knife from Hinata "Hai.", going to the counter top near Obito.

Anita freezes after hearing her daughter say yes, Hinata could see the in her eyes, with that she noted that she had to talk to Hanabi after breakfast. Time past it was now nine and everyone was at the table.

"Great, Food!" Obito was about to grab a slice of bread but Mikoto slapped his hand. "Hey come on…"

"Wait your dame time pig!"

"It's amassing that Sasuke isn't disturbed."

Mikoto laughed "And why didn't you say Itachi?"

"HA because his already fucked up." Sasuke whispered under his breath, Hinata hearing joined with laughing.

The seating arrangement were simple, Mikoto had placed Hinata and Sasuke side by side. Neji sat next to Sasuke and Hinabi next to Hinata with Anita and Hiashi. On the other side was Itachi seating across from Neji with Obito, Mikoto, Deidara, Sasori and Fisuka seating at the end. They were all around the table in the back of Hinata's house. It was all that but Hinata tried her best to fix it up. She planted different flowers and rolled out grass, she had a fountain put up but to the farther back was a bit of a mess.

"Don't forget the rest of the boy band." She whispered back and he smirked back.

"You see that little friendship you to have formed. I had rethread it when you to weren't friends. I'm still waiting for my compliment." He smirked "Then again I di…." Hinata picked up a slice of bread and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mikoto you had something to say." She took her seat pretending that nothing ever happened.

"Nice short…" Sasuke said in her ear.

"Thanks."

"Thank you Hinata, I actually wanted to give a toast-"she picked up her wine glass "Hinata this is for you, we're all happy to finally have you hear. As much as he may not show it your father is forever telling us stories about you good or bad."

"_Is that so?"_

"So darling toast to you and hope you give him a hall of a time. Shake up his boring life."

"She already has." A short laugh guides the table "Tears to you dear." Followed by the sounds of glasses. "Mikoto this is alcoholic."

'What I gave Hanabi juice."

"And the other minors?"

"OH come on daddy it's not like it's our first time. We attended so many of those balls its amassing that we're not addicted."

Fusguka chuckled "You're talking like we weren't doing it at their age."

"I remember you and Lyvi going crazy."

Everyone froze afraid to look over at Hinata. Her eyes were wide from surprise."Wait, you know-knew my mother?" she corrected herself.

'Yes we went to school together."

Hinata let out a breath closing her eyes "At list I know one person." She said before excusing herself.

"Mom!" Sasuke said as Mikoto took a seat.

"No Stop Sasuke. She did something good" Obito sighed getting up from his seat "But please act like nothing happened and don't do it again unless we asked." He walked off.

"Hina?" he called out entering the house. "Hina, where are you?"

"I—I'm—I'm here." Her sobbing voice trying to break through the tears.

She was seating in the living room curled up on the couch. Obito walked to her and sat with her rapping his arms around her. They didn't speak for a sometime she sobbed into his shirt, whipping her eyes and looked up in his eyes.

"Happy tears or sad tears?" he gave her a half smile.

She giggled a little "A little of both. It-it's just that am happy to meet someone who admits to knowing my mother but am worried that maybe I knew her and I forgot her."

"Hina you can't keep blaming yourself for not having you memories of back then."

"But…"

"Hina I mean it, just stop. You think if she was mad at you for forgetting her she would be being this nice to you?" he laughed "Think about it, she's been mad about me taking her _darling _son with me to America." Hinata laughed smiling lightly "See that what I like, you smiling.

"Thanks Obito." She watched up at him "Could you call her for me please she probably feels so bad about me crying." Obito smiled standing, heading outside.

Mikoto did the opposite by walking in. she called out for Hinata and found her found her walking out of the downstairs bathroom, holding a tissue to her eye.

"Oh Hinata am so…" Hinata jumped up, hugging her.

'You don't have to apologize. I'm happy that someone knows my mother or at list admits to knowing her. Her own husband is afraid to even mention her name." she let go of Mikoto, smiling and she smiled back. "Come on let's eat, I know Obito is probably dying outside there." They laughed.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we, who will I pick on if her is gone." She smiled closing one eye, putting her tongue and pulled out the bottom of the other eye. "Now don't go telling him that cuzzI won't get to see his little mess up face of his."

They laughed and walked out hand in hand smiling at everyone.

XxxxxxxX

Breakfast went on with Mikoto saying anything that was coming to her mind. Hanabi actually had sent in side because she had asked Hiashi and Anita about their sexual life. She even started nagging on Sasuke and Itachi why they weren't getting their 'grove on' almost choking Hinata.

Itachi replied by calmly saying "Just because you don't see me getting _my grove on_ doesn't mean that am not doing anything." He had said it with an easy like it was a normal thing.

"Oh really young man? Well I need an account of every single woman, girl or skimp that you have been or done IT with. Even if it Hinata."

There she actually choked "WHAT!" both she and Obito shouted, she being more modest about it.

"Is your mother losing her mind?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke under her breath.

"We keep trying to get her to go for a checkup but she keeps pushing it up off."

Hinata laughed which caught MIkoto's attention.

"Now what's going on with the two of you?" Her voice mocking "I can vaguely remember Itachi laughing at you because she called you an Asshole." She stressed on the word.

_Thinking about it Hinata and I's relationship has been different. From the time I found her in the Blue Meadow crying and then the kiss; things between the two of us have been very different. She's been smiling and laughing around me. Last night we had a foolproof conversation with Obito still her way before it ended. And now she is actually making jokes with me._

"Are you two having some kind of affair going on." Mikoto gave an evil smirk much like the one Obito has when he is about to do something perverted.

"What! No!" they shouted together looking over at each other, thoughts of the kiss going between them "Mikoto-chan!" "Mother!"

"Oh don't act all surprised, you knew it was coming; acting all close and cute yesterday. Everyone actually through you two were dating instead of you and Obito, much to his jealous by the way"

They both sheared a light blush. Hinata looked over to Obito and knew what Mikoto was saying was true from the way he looked away from her.

"Will if everyone's done I'm going to excuse myself." Itachi stood from his seat.

"Hell no you seat down, I am not done with you yet!"

"What mom? Who I do my business with is none of your concern."

"Oh yes I think it is, since I was the one who opened my legs and pushed you out, I think I deserve to know who you're pushing in to!"

"Too much information." Both Neji and Sasuke heard her this time, letting out a laugh.

Mikoto got up from her chair -Demanding to know who Itachi's sex partners were. Mobbing closer to him- still shouting- she hit Obito on his back sending him in to a fit of coughing. Everyone stopped and looked at him cough, Hinata's eyes were opened wide, fear feeling in to them quickly. She stood with him and helped him in to the house. He tried his best not to show any pain but she knew better. Obito's back was a sensitive sport when it came to his cancer. She stayed next to him until the coughing succumbed. He looked over to her giving a slight smile but she couldn't smile back.

_Crap, I hate to see the pain in her eyes especially when I'm the one causing it._

"A—are you—are you ok?"

"Yea am fine." He tried putting on his most upbeat tone.

"Ar—are you sure Obito?"

He kissed her forehead "Hina fine I promise you." He looked up to the group who had formed in the door way. "Now are you all just going to stand around and watch or are we going to play a game of poker while the maids clean up in her."

"I second that." Sasori cheered

All the men walked apart from Sasuke and Neji. Mikoto walked up to the sad Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her, walking passed the two boys. Their eyes followed her until she was out of their sight. Sasuke looked back at his mother who gave him a saddening smile then his eyes moved over to Obito who was playing happily as if nothing had ever happened.

_What just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Love was restored and friendships booming. The group of friends was lost for two days after the little brunching at Hinata's house. Mikoto was going mad in the house ringing down their phones. Screaming down Hiashi's work, land and cell phone more than he was, worried about his precious daughter. Neji and Sasuke were also worried more about Hinata than anyone else.

"Where the hell were you!" an angry Mikoto screamed as the boys walk into the house "I Have been worried about to for TWO whole days-" she shows the two with her figures "Hiashi has been keeping my head hot worried about Hinata-chan! You guys made her miss a whole day of school." She finally breaks, to give the boys a chance to defend them self.

"Sorry mother, we meant to call but we got wrapped up in everything so by the time remembered our phones had died."

"Where did you even go?"

"We were at a hotel Mikoto-san." Sasori was the one to speak out now.

"Hinata thought it would be nice seeing as she may not have much time with us soon, because of the hole student council punishment she has." His second half, Deidara continued.

Mikoto sighed inwardly, understanding why the friends had decided to runaway and skip out on everyone. "Fine, go to your room…not you Obito."

He sighed loudly tuning to her, fearing to look in her eyes. "I know what you're going to say Oba-san(Aunty) and I will reschedule it."

"I hope so. Obito you need to take care of your body, you need to rest. I know you want to spend as much time with Hinata-chan as possible but how do you think she will feel knowing that you are hurting yourself in order to do so." Her voice cracking and tears in her eyes about fall.

"I will Oba-san but after tomorrow I promised Hina I would take her to out." he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek running away.

"Obito!"

XxxxxxX

"Obito!"

"Come on Hinata play with me, Hina!"

"You are a grown man and yo- STOP SPLASHING ME!"

"Not until you come in with me!" "NO! It is the middle of August the water is freezing cold! Right now wall the beach wants is for people to watch it no play in it! You yourself shouldn't be in it you may get sick."

But he padded her no mind, leaning back on the water, allowing his legs to flout up from the sand. ,spreading them with his arms following, to from a stay shape, becoming buoyant on the sea's light waves, closing his eyes.

"Obito!" she screamed but with no answer. He was no longer listing to her "Obito I am leaving!" he waved a hand at her, goodbye.

Her left eye brow twitched in rage as she let out a loud wale, she didn't notice him coming up to her. She turned her back to the water, walking up to the car, parked on the lonely road. Nothing could be heard on the large beach. Even the waves crashing on the sand, sending it lashing on to Hinata's exposed skin. She hated herself for choosing the outfit that she was wearing. She had a short jeans pants and a green vast. Obito had told her that she was going to the mall not the clod beach. She wasn't halfway to the car when she felt hands grapping her waist and wet body on her back.

"Hinata I swear, if you don't come in with me, I'll make you wet, pun very much intended." His voice was low and seductive.

Casing Hinata's breathe to be caught in her thought while his was hot on her cold skin, his hands slowly moving down, unbuttoning her pants. She let out a small gasp as it was now slipping down into them.

"O-obito." She was finally able to speak, her hands grabbing his. "We-we ca-"unable to finish, morning out.

The hand holding on to his now keeping her sounds muffled. Obito had bitten on her neck, his hands moving farther down into her paints. As his fingers moved over her opening, she bits her lip stifling the morns.

"Hinata-" his voice still low, he slips a finger into her "the water is calling…or do you want someone to come by and see our little show?"

Hinata's face was red hot; he moved another finger in moving them. She nodded slowly, unable to speak, with that he took a step back pulling her along with him.

"O-obito m-my clo-cloths?" she squeaks.

She could fell him smile cross his face. "Hina… you're more into this than you let out. Don't you worry, I snicker you something in my bag." He sprung her around, removing his fingers. He kissed her, their breaths caught in the throat with them making the kiss more passionate.

Their steps were small and steady moving through the cold water. His hands going around her waist, hers moves to his neck. Breaking their kiss with each breath out of their mouth hot, landing on the other's body. Up to their knees in the water Obito let's go to tug at Hinata's shorts, sending it to where his bag sat on the shore. Pulling her down to his level, they slip more into the salty water. He pulled her socked shirt off unclasping her bra, happy that she had chosen one when unhooked from the front, sucking lightly on her left beast, massaging the right.

She moaned, raping her legs around his waist "O-obito we shoo-shouldn't be-" she screamed, grapping his heir when he nibbles hard on her nipple.

"You should t-try no-not to stu-stutter." He mocks her, looking up "It makes me want you more."

She looks at him, his eyes field with lust, he was asking to enter. She wanted his and she dame well knew he wanted her. Hinata's wet hand caressed the side of his face before she kissed him. She welcomed him in. He deepened the kiss thanking her, his pushed her boxer shorts aside entering her wet opening. She bit his lip to quiet the morn not too much of her advantage, parting to breath but her slips his tough inside her mouth. His tough let hers in their fight for ownership. Obito moved slowly in and out of her, quickening his paces gradually with her every morn. About to do it again, he captured her lips kissing her breaking to speak

"Hinata-" He spoke through breaths. "You have to…be more… quite or some- someone will… defiantly hear us."

"S-sorry" she bit hard on his shoulder to keep herself. "O-obito I'm s-sorry." She panted.

Obito's movement became faster, slamming in and out of her, he release and couldn't hold herself back screaming out his name.

XxxxxxX

"Mother!" I want to know! I heard the conversation between you and Obito yesterday. Don't you think I deserve to know about what's going on with him?"

"Sasuke don't raise you voice at mother. She already told you that nothing is wrong." Itachi stepped in to defend his crashing mother.

"Oh stop treating me like am six." His attention didn't move from his mother. This is why I moved out of the house in the first place. All you do is lie to me about everything, Aunt Lyvi, Hinata, about why you guys left and now Obito. Could you for once be straight with me? Obito is like my big brother as much as I may act like I hate him I couldn't even if I wanted to. So please mother tell me." He looked her in the eyes but she could hold his gaze tears streaming down her eyes. Sasuke grunted and walked to the door "I hate this family!" and that broke his mother, falling to the floor.

"Mother!" Itachi went to her calling out for Sasuke but he played his brother no mined getting into his car driving off.

"Oba-san!" Obito walked his calling to his aunt, who cried up in her son's arms. "Anita!" he motioned for one of the maids. "Take her to her room."

The maid took Mikoto away to her room leaving the two boy standing in the door way.

"Obito why haven't you told him? Don't you think he has lost enough? He needs to know Baka." Itachi pated his shoulder, moving feather into the house.

Obito took a seat on a chair in the leaving room, sighing closing his eyes. He remembered how hard it was to tell Hinata that he had cancer in the first place, it felt even worst tell her that he was getting worst. It would be hard to tell Sasuke who didn't even know that he was sick. He came to tell him so many times but could never get it out of his mouth. Knowing that Sasuke would treat him differently and the two people who he really didn't want their view of him to change was Hinata and Sasuke. That's why he pushed himself so much to act normal even when it's killing him. Obito laughed, _even if I don't push myself as still going too died. Hinata hates when I talk like this but it's the dying truth. _ He smirked. _I want her forget that am sick but when she remembers her hold manner is different to me, _ he sighed, _I guest Sasuke's manner will have to change too, _frowning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_You know what? Fuck them all. They could keep their little secrets and shove it up their ass! I hate my family and all their lies. What the hell do they take me for?_ Sasuke kicked a stone onto a sakura tree.

"Hey, I'm very such it's not the tree which has you pissed off so be nice to it." He froze from the vice behind him, turning slowly; he wasn't expecting her to show up. "You know anger is not one of your best faces Sasuke-kun."She smiled "I much rather you blushing Sasu-chan."

He smirks "It's such a great pity that you will never get to see it again, Hina-kun."

"Hey! Kun is not a nice thing to call a lady, I was only playing around." She pouted crossing her arms. "Anyway what's got you so pissed off?"

"How did you even know I was here?" he changed the subject not wanting their only time together spent fussing over Obito. _Baka._

"I sow you car, I was on my way here myself."

"Oh so you remembered the way?"

She smiles widely much like Obito "I didn't, got lost." She laughed walking pasted him to take a seat on the ground resting on the tree, her head watching up at the moon. "I love full moons, don't you?" she closed her eyes taking in the rays of the moon.

Sasuke didn't speck, he couldn't. She was flawless with the moon shining onto her skin, emulating a bluish tint to her pale colour. Her closed eyes, her lightly parted lips taking in the cool night air, her cheeks becoming rosier with every blow of wind onto their smooth texture. She looked innocent and pure, like she did when they were kids and their mothers would bring them her here in the night. Sasuke took some steps closer to her.

"You know when I lived was in America, I had this little back yard garden that I would go to whenever I would have problems or if I just wanted to be alone. Whenever I would go there I would feel at peace and that's how I feel her, it wasn't anything compared to here but it felt right the same way. Like am attached to it some home." She was quiet for a while looking up to the moon smiling lightly, "You know I always liked gardens and parks, especially at night. I know it not safe and all but it crams me when I have problems or not. It's just makes me feel closer to something-" she lets out a short dry laugh "wired thing is I don't even know what."

She broke off, letting him take in all what she had just said. Her eyes still closed, her mouth slightly open taking in the cold night air, her chest raising and falling with easy. Sasuke watched her opening his mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"You know don't you."

The question took him by surprise, what should he answer. He knows he can't say yes because her next question would be _'If he knew her?_' Staying quiet as he looked away from her, was his best chance to get out of the conversation. Hinata opened her eyes feel that he was taken to long to answer. She looked up to him, his mouth frowning, he eyes held the sadness she had seen from so many others when it came to her past.

"So you do know, well I suppose that you would, seeing as you're Neji's best friend after all." She turned back to watch the moon, laughing and he watched her then. "Lyvi beautiful moonlight, I know it's not much but it's the only thing I have of her. Hell it's all I have of her." she throws her hands in the air. She fought to hold back her tears. "You probably think am some depressed chick."

Sasuke let out a small cackle "No, I was more thinking along the lines of mentally fucked but depressed works."

She laughed, standing in fount of him. "You know Sasu-chan there is something about you that I liked." She turned away blushing. "You have something comforting about you." She smiles and she just watches.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm..."

"Why'd you kiss me that night?"

She grinned and looked over to him at the sides of her eyes. "Oh no reason, I just felt like it."

"So you go around kissing any and every body when you just feel like it." He was annoyed and she could tell.

"Why are you so worked up?" She turned to him fully, rapping her arms around his neck moving closer to him. "Come on Sasu-chan are you jealous? You know my lips are already owned by another... or... do you want to shear?" She spoke in a soft voice, her lips brushed his. He blushed, turning away from her and she laughed. "Sasu-chan have you developed a crush on my from that one little kiss?" she still had her soft voice.

"NO!" he moved her hands around him and walked away.

"Oh Sasu-chan, you don't have to hid it."

'Whatever Hinata... Don't you have school tomorrow?"

'Don't you?" she smiled to his back has she flooded him.

"Hn. Need a ride or is you driver coming and get you?"

'How are you so sure I didn't drive her myself?"

'Because there is only my car is on the road." Hinata stopped feeling really stupid by her questioned. "So you need one or not."

'Hey you don't have to be all grumpy to me now. I was just joking with you-" but he wasn't listing, getting into the car and she did as well "your jest like Obito." She pouted

'Oh... how so?"

"Make one little joke with you and you get all sentimental. God I thought you were suppose to me MEN. I hate you guys!"

Sasuke smirked starting the car. _If my family doesn't drive me crazy then she sure as hell will._ "I hate you to Hina-kun." She watched him and started ranting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review I really what to hear you thoughts.**

**Bye-byezz :D**


End file.
